


Blood In My Mouth

by MollyMood (cymba)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Femme Fatale, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, P e r s u a s i o n, Persuasiveness, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse psychology, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/pseuds/MollyMood
Summary: Rey was born with an inability to experience emotions like fear or guilt. So when she's kidnapped by a man one night and taken hostage in his basement, the most she feels is a mild irritation; he'd made her miss the opening night of an opera she'd wanted to see. But after he rapes her, apparently pleased with her lack of resistance, she gets the idea to play a little game with him. She has no problem with this being a long game. She's very patient.*tl;dr - A man kidnaps psychopath Rey, causing her to miss the opera, and so now - reasonably - she's going to work her way into his mind and absolutely destroy him.





	1. Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with as realistic a depiction of psychopathy I'm currently capable of producing.
> 
> Song vibes are from the song [Suffer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbRKKXzP0hM&ab_channel=MrSuicideSheep) by Petit Biscuit feat. Skott.

Rey thought herself rather good at adhering to a certain societal correctness as long as it suited her. She was young - only twenty - and yet, she was the most successful real estate agent at the company where she worked. It was easy to be polite, to be astute where clients were concerned in order to ensure she sold them a house and made good commission. It was usually a stimulating job, and she'd known from a young age that she was good at sales, so she had no reason to quit.

Most of her coworkers seemed to have a difficult time selling to people, but Rey thought that was just because they got nervous when selling garbage abodes. Rey never understood that, how a lot of people felt uncomfortable short-changing someone who they didn't even know. If a person was so easy to manipulate into buying a house, one that was obviously quite horrible, then it was their own fault. She never said that out loud, obviously. She'd mentioned something similar once, and her co-workers all treated her differently afterward, like they were always mad at her, but for no reason. Not that it bothered her. She genuinely couldn't care less. But it did make her realize others didn't abide by the same mentality.

Sometimes she wondered if that meant there was something not quite right with her, but when she pondered it in a reasonable manner, she realized that the way she was actually gave her quite a large advantage in life. It meant very little to her what other people thought of her, which allowed her to make decisions without feeling any moral obligation to please anyone else. She also had no problem with performing badly at a task, though that was something she'd noticed gave others a sort of crippling anxiety. It was a confusing thing to be sure. What was there to be afraid of? If one wanted something and failed to achieve it, the obvious next step was to try again in a new way, or else give it up and move on. How did people not understand that?

Rey lived in a small apartment in downtown New York City. It was located about a thirty minute walk away from the Metropolitan Opera, which was one of the reasons she'd chosen the apartment. The Met Opera was one of Rey's most frequented indulgences. She didn't need much to be satisfied in life. She could list on a single hand what those things were: opera, museums, non-fiction books on interesting topics, and sex, alone or otherwise. Usually she chose alone because most attractive men couldn't bring her to orgasm even when she specified to them how they could. It was more of a hassle than a help.

Her job was also a thirty minute walk away from home, though in the opposite direction from the opera house. The apartment was the most convenient location possible for her, all things considered. She could also easily afford it. Over the three years she'd been in real estate, she'd quickly moved up to making roughly a quarter million per year, so she could pay the $3000 a month for her quaint space. She could also afford such things as organic foods, high-quality furniture and appliances, and of course, tickets to the opera, among other things. They could be rather cheap if seat location was a non-issue, so she could find a way to afford them even if she was homeless, but it was nice not to be. Spending $300 on an opera show a few times a week was frankly peanuts.

She'd been home for a few hours, having dressed down from a dark blue pantsuit to a pretty grey short-sleeved dress for the opera. She didn't like dresses very much, but she'd learned years ago that wearing comfortable and convenient clothing - such as fleece pajamas or cotton overalls - was frowned upon when done in a public place, but especially a place such as the Met Opera. So a pretty dress was a must. She also didn't like wearing the sort of outfits she'd bought for work, but if it helped her sell houses, she'd wear an actual cardboard box; whatever worked best.

The opera would be starting in a little less than an hour, so Rey left her house to start the walk over. She liked getting there just a little ahead of time so that she was properly settled when it started. There were quite a lot of people outside, which was normal for this part of town, but Rey ignored them as usual. She wasn't introverted per se, she just didn't care about engaging with any of them.

It was Fall, the trees bare and wind cool, dried orange leaves skittering over the sidewalk. Halfway down the all-too-familiar path, Rey was daydreaming, so she didn't notice how strangely empty the paved footpath was becoming. A squirrel chattered on the railing of the bridge above her, standing impossibly still as it stared. She looked up at it as she went under the bridge, and then the sound of scuffing behind her drew her attention. She'd only just turned her head to glance back when strong arms came around her from behind, one caging her against the man's strong body while the hand of the other clamped over her mouth.

Adrenaline pumped through her at once, the strap of her purse being stretched by the man's grasp, digging into her shoulder. He lifted her off the ground, ignoring her attempts at kicking free, legs thrashing at the air. He quickly walked them up the hill right beside the bridge, leaves scattering noisily beneath his steps. Rey tried screaming against his hand, but he clamped down harder before losing his footing on the slope and dropping her hard to the ground, catching himself above her with an exhale. The air was knocked from her lungs as she rose to hands and knees, trying to gasp in a breath that wasn't coming.

The man grabbed her around the waist again and hauled her up and behind a bush. Rey tried shoving back against him, not understanding what was going on - was she about to be murdered? - but his hold was so tight that she couldn't break free even an inch.

"Don't struggle," he whispered in her ear, leaning over her, his front pressed to her back. "It will only be worse for you if you do."

Like she cared.

She fought him off as best as she could, adrenaline aiding the jerking of her limbs as she tried to break free from his grasp, but then he brought an arm around her neck in a chokehold.

"It seems you want this the hard way," he said smoothly, her brain going a little fuzzy at the lack of oxygen, which she still hadn't recovered after he'd knocked it out of her.

She gripped his arm with both hands, clawing and beating, trying ineffectually to pry him off, but he only tightened his hold. Rey struggled, feet kicking out, her surroundings growing dimmer and dimmer. Her heart was pounding, mind foggy with her fight-or-flight response, but she was getting weaker. She heard voices approaching as if very far away, pleasant conversation at the bottom of the short hill, and she couldn't ask for help.

Seconds later, her eyelids fluttered, her throat making muffled choking sounds, and then her hands slipped off his arms. She slumped forward, knowing she was dying, and felt the man ease up on her throat, his touch now gentle as he lowered her to the ground, stroking her upper back. He was murmuring softly to her, but she couldn't make out a single word, and seconds later, she fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot happens in this chapter, and I intended for more, but it's my bedtime tbh lol and I wanted to post. I realize it's going to be difficult to write an interesting and entertaining fic when Rey can't feel things like a normal person, but I'mma try doe!
> 
> Also how fucking annoying that my emotional turmoil, also known as the bane of my existence, would be literally cured by being a psychopath *snort laughs* like wtf kind of unfair exchange.


	2. Entertainer

Rey woke slowly with the groggy recognition that her body was stretched in an uncomfortable way. Her arm sockets hurt, her upper back muscles in pain from being tensed. She blinked her eyes open, though seeing her surroundings only made her all the more confused. Her wrists were bound together and pulled taut above her, and when she looked up, she saw they were chained to a hollow, metal circle attached to the smooth, pale grey cement wall. She was sitting on the wood floor some place that looked vaguely familiar, though she didn't know why. It was an open room, mostly empty and illuminated by a single light in the ceiling.

In an attempt to alleviate the pain in her shoulders, she tucked her feet under her to lift herself to her knees, and then she stood one foot at a time. The strain lifted from her arms, but they were still sore and stiff, and her back muscles were screaming in pain. While she rolled each shoulder, curving her back to stretch out her muscles, she looked around the large room. It was a half-finished basement with a staircase a few meters directly right of her. There were three hopper windows and some junk, but that was it. Beyond the windows, it was dark, though there was an outside light illuminating a footpath right next to the window, then a small yard with Autumn leaves scattered about, and then, encompassing it all, a horizontal dark wood fence. She recognized all of that, too, which meant she'd been here. She didn't know why, but she'd been here.

It was all rather intriguing. By now, she'd ascertained that she'd been kidnapped and deposited in someone's basement, which in and of itself was irritating, but the circumstances of this capture were mysterious and quite fascinating. Did she know this person? Perhaps he was a man she'd slept with. Why else would she recognize this house?

More pressing, though, was that the lack of light outside indicated it was nighttime. That meant that regardless of how long she'd been unconscious, she undoubtedly missed the opera. That was really quite intolerable. Sighing sharply through her nose, jaw tight, Rey tested the restraints. There was no give whatsoever. They were metal chains and they were padlocked, so she really shouldn't have even tried. The chains rattled against the ring as she stepped back from the wall, seeing how far she could move. Evidently, not far. The chains had been looped through the ring several times so as to keep her close.

So be it. She went back to the wall and leaned against it, yanking repeatedly on the chains, annoyed. What exactly was the purpose of kidnapping someone and then leaving them to their own devices with absolutely nothing to do? Was it a fear tactic? Just to prove he could? Bloody moron. She never felt fear anyway; he was wasting his time. Although if his plans had been to bore her to no end, then sure, he succeeded, but Rey couldn't imagine that was the case.

With nothing else to do, she waited. It wasn't long before her legs tired, but she knew it was an easier pain to deal with than the one in her shoulders, so she remained standing. A lot more time passed, though she couldn't say how long, before she noticed legs walking by the window along the path to the door, wearing dark blue jeans. Curiosity piqued, she stood taller, a little interested now to meet her host and find out how she knew him. She didn't hear a door, didn't hear anything outside or above her, no steps or banging or anything else. She scarcely breathed, trying to listen, but it was perfectly silent. It was only then that she noticed the silence was far too intense to be normal. There was nothing, not even the hum of electronics or appliances.

The door opened above the stairs, letting a greater stream of light into the basement. Feet sounded on the stairs, shoes appearing first, then pants, and then the man stopped and crouched down so he could see her. Rey had already been looking, so their eyes locked very suddenly. There was something recognizable about him, the same way the basement and yard looked familiar, but she knew she'd never had sex with this person. She would have remembered that.

The man sighed when he saw her, expression softening, and climbed down the rest of the steps. Rey didn't even move, choosing instead to observe him. He stepped down onto the multi-coloured wood flooring - greys and browns and beiges - and stayed right there, several meters away from her.

"You're awake," he said, his voice deep and full, which she hadn't realized when he'd whispered to her outside. He said nothing more, watching her the same way she watched him. After a moment, he cracked an amused smiled. "I must say, I'm surprised. I was prepared for screaming and crying ... pleading, at the very least."

Rey tensed, trying to quickly determine whether such a reaction would benefit or thwart her. She couldn't read anything from his face, still couldn't figure out where she knew him from. It was difficult to deduce his intentions from this brief encounter, so she chose to keep quiet.

"Do you recognize me yet?" he asked, tone still soft.

She didn't answer, which seemed to suit him just fine.

"You sold me this house," he said, turning his upper body to look around the bare basement before facing her again, still smiling. "About six months ago, I would say. Do you remember now?"

Recognition eased the uncertainty in her mind, and she lifted her chin just slightly, hesitating before nodding once.

The man's face softened further, smiling the way one would with an old friend instead of a captive. His eyes flicked to the ring by her head, and then down to her wrists.

"I'm sorry about the restraints," he said, meeting her eyes again. He looked genuinely apologetic. "You must have been uncomfortable."

"You can't be too sorry," she said, against her better judgement, though her deigning to speak to him at all seemed to please the man. "You chained me up in the first place."

He took a breath, nodding.

"That was my mistake," he said, soft regret in his tone. "I hadn't intended on receiving you tonight, so I wasn't as prepared as I should have been. Forgive me."

Rey blinked, not quite understanding his behaviour or his meaning. He was ... puzzling; not as insane as she'd assumed he would be. He didn't look insane, either. Though it was naive to assume insanity had an appearance, really. It was odd, though, to realize that if she'd met him somewhere in public, she'd choose him to take home, never knowing that he was the sort of person who kidnapped people. He was tall, well-built, big and broad. He wore a vividly blue shirt, tight in the arms and chest, that seemed to highlight his dark hair, his pallid face, dotted with beauty marks. If his features were appraised individually, they wouldn't be particularly sought-after. He had a big mouth, a large angular nose, a jaw that wasn't symmetrical. But together, they made a handsome man, strangely enough.

Or at least, handsome for a captor.

He continued watching her as though waiting for her a response, but when she remained quiet, he nodded once and smiled again, this one more forced.

"One moment," he said, turning and climbing back up the stairs.

He left the door open, but Rey still couldn't hear anything. She saw him pass by the window again, and then about a minute later, he was coming back carrying a large rectangular box by his legs. A few seconds later, he was walking past again. He did this over and over, bringing things into the house, making Rey curious despite her better judgment. She heard him on the stairs again, and saw that he was coming down with the rectangular box. Without looking at her, he leaned it against the stairwell before going back upstairs to retrieve a toolbox.

"I had to leave you here earlier to pick this up," he said when he was down again, lugging the box closer to her, the muscles in his arms taut. "I don't know what you're used to sleeping on, unfortunately, so I hope what I got for you is up to standard." He gave her a brief smile and then went back to the box, tearing it open as he set down his toolbox.

It was good to know that at least he didn't intend to keep her chained to the wall everyday. Having a bed would be nice. It was the least he could do, really.

She kept her eyes on him as he pulled out all the parts, tossing the cardboard off to the side near the stairs. He dropped to a knee and sorted through wrapped materials to retrieve the instructions, wiping them before opening them up. Paging through them, he tapped his bottom lip with his forefinger and quietly clicked his tongue, apparently in no rush. Rey wished he would hurry it up so she didn't have to stand anymore.

She tilted her head to the side, reaching up to attempt to massage out a kink in her neck, chains rattling.

The man glanced up, but shortly looked back to the instructions and opened the toolbox, pulling out a set of allen keys.

Ten minutes later, Rey was shifting her weight for the hundredth time, feet aching, while the man lied on his back under the nearly-assembled frame. He was tightening bolts, facing away from her, sometimes humming to himself under his breath. His hair had fallen away from his face when he lied down, which showed Rey he had over-large ears. At first, she'd snickered, finding it amusing that someone with such big ears was capable of kidnapping and restraining her, as though those traits were mutually exclusive. But the amusement only lasted a short while, her body too aggravated from standing still for so long to allow her any persistent enjoyment.

She grumbled quietly, though in the incredibly silent basement, 'quiet' was actually rather loud.

"Something to say?" the man asked, not looking at her.

Rey stared for a moment, her breathing relaxed. "You made me miss the opera."

The man let out a surprised laugh, a hearty sound. He dropped his hands from the bolt and leaned up on one elbow to see her, expression one of surprised fascination.

"Is that really your greatest concern?" he asked, wonder in his voice. "You're not worried about what I'm going to do to you?"

'Worried' wasn't quite the word she would use. She knew whatever he had in mind would be unpleasant, but she figured - as tightly as she was restrained - there was no chance for her to escape what he had planned anyway, at least not yet. If something irksome was going to happen to her - and she  _knew_ that it would, far worse than what she'd experienced so far - then resisting was pointless. Right now, he had the upper hand. Her discomfort was inevitable, so why 'worry' about it when she was fully aware it would happen?

She didn't say any of this to him, of course. She wouldn't say much at all until she could observe him a little more, learn what sorts of responses he wanted from her that would work to her advantage.

He sighed in a restrained way, lying back down and continuing putting the bolts into the bed frame.

"You don't have to say anything," he said, lifting his hips to adjust his position. "I understand how strange the situation is. I know you'd rather not be here, and I'm very sorry about that."

Rey rolled her eyes. Was he trying to commiserate with her, as her captor?  _Get a hobby_ , she thought.

Because her feet were throbbing something fierce, Rey slid to the ground again, but that only flared up the pain in her shoulders, reminding her that standing was the easier option. Growling in irritation, she clambered back to her feet, blowing her hair out of her face when it hovered in front of her eyes. The man stopped to look at her, eyebrows raised. Rey held his gaze, leaning back against the wall to take the pressure off her feet.

Another moment passed before he got to his feet and wordlessly left the basement again. He came back a few seconds later carrying a padded, expensive-looking dining chair. Rey watched him approach, but he didn't look at her, setting the chair down and taking her wrists in one hand to guide her in front of it. Rey clenched both hands to fists at his touch, but didn't resist him making her sit. Her hands still rose just above her head, tugged by the chains, but it wasn't painful the way it was if she was on the floor.

The man dropped his hand from her skin, but didn't step away. Rey tilted her head back onto her shoulders to look at him, and he smiled gently, apparently having waited for that. He lifted a hand to her face, warm fingertips tracing her jawline, his eyes following the movements. Rey didn't move, didn't flinch or retract or do anything at all. He was close to her for the first time since she woke up, his stomach right in front of her head, and she was fully aware of the fact that she was his captive. If she did something he didn't want, he'd likely force her to put her mouth on him. Not that he wouldn't do it if she didn't resist, but she had a feeling he would be nice to her as long as she was nice back.

His thumb traveled to her mouth, his touch so light that it tickled, and he grazed her bottom lip. Rey was still watching his face, observing his reaction, trying to take in everything about him that she could _while_ she could. For a long moment, he did nothing but stare at her mouth, but then he touched his pointer finger just beneath her jaw and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry you're uncomfortable, darling," he said softly, lips moving against her skin as he spoke. "It won't be this way for long."

He pulled back, looking softly down at her, and went to lie on his back beneath the frame

Rey leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs, lightly bouncing a foot.

It didn't take the man much longer to set it up completely. It was meant for a large bed, at least a Queen, which was what Rey had at home. The man gathered his tools and went back upstairs, this time coming down with a box spring that was still encased in plastic packaging. Without speaking to her, he cut open the plastic and peeled it off and to the floor. He kicked it to the side and lifted the box spring onto the frame, making sure it was straight and secure, and then took the stairs again. It took him a little longer to descend with the mattress, a cumbersome, thick looking thing, but the man was strong and managed in a way that looked easy. He removed its plastic, as well, and hefted it onto the box spring, moving it around to make sure it was straight.

He heaved a sigh, propping his hands on his hips. "Just about done."

The next time he came down, it was with a bedding set, though none of these were in their packaging except for the pillows.

"These are all brand new, as well, in case you're concerned," he said, as though answering her thoughts. "I've just had them washed and put away for you for weeks now. I didn't want them to have that factory smell."

The way he said it, it was like he thought she'd be pleased with him for it. He met her eyes, clearly seeking something.

"Thank you," she said, because she didn't know what else to say.

Sure, she was grateful that this man premeditated her kidnapping and washed new sheets for her. How very kind of him.

The man suppressed a smile, looking away. "You're welcome, darling."

He put the bedding on, a bamboo bed cover and bamboo bed sheets, which he'd decided to tell her about. Very breathable, he'd said. The pillows were feather down, as was the blanket - all of it white - and he promised he would change anything if it wasn't to her liking. Rey thought she should tell him none of it was, just so he'd have to get her other things. It was just that she wasn't sure that he meant it.

When he was done, he wiped the sweat from his face with the hem of his blue shirt, and let out a deep sigh. He looked to Rey then, blinking into a soft smile, and came up to her while digging in his pocket. He took out a key and stuck it into the padlock, but paused to look down at her.

"Don't run, Rey," he said softly, a warning.

She nodded, and the key turned in the lock, snapping it open. She wouldn't have run anyway, knowing with certainty he'd just catch her and possibly restrict her even more. But it was good that he'd voiced it because it meant he'd think she was obeying him, which was something she was sure would work to her advantage.

He unlooped the chain from the ring, metal dragging against metal, and pulled it out much farther than before. It was almost all the way off the ring when he padlocked it again, offering Rey much more leeway. The man pocketed the key in his pack pocket and used the other hand to take Rey's bound wrists.

"Come," he said, tugging her off the chair.

She went willingly, letting him pull her to his side. Moving the chair out of the way, he guided Rey away from the wall and to the side of the bed furthest from the stairs. She watched him walk around to the foot of the bed, pushing it flush against the wall, the legs grinding loudly on the flooring. Rey climbed onto the puffy blanket before he could ask her to, thinking he would like that. When she looked at him, he was smiling gently at her.

Perfect.

She bounced around a bit, testing the mattress. Her own bed at home was expensive, but this was far more comfortable. She could tell immediately.

"Comfy?" he asked.

Rey met his eyes again and nodded. He looked pleased.

"You must be hungry."

She was, but she wasn't going to ask for it. She didn't need his permission to eat. She didn't need his permission for anything. Asking him for anything felt subservient, and she really truly thought she would rather starve.

"I purchased everything you like from the store when I went for the mattress," he continued when she didn't answer. Sitting on the edge of the bed by her side, he angled himself toward her. "You can have whatever you want."

Rey nearly frowned, but she quickly held it back. For someone who was her captor, he was being oddly considerate. But she still wasn't going to ask for anything.

When she didn't answer, he pushed to his feet.

"I should have expected you to be stubborn," he said, voice quiet. "Allow me to choose, then."

The man grabbed all the garbage, the plastic and the cardboard, and went back upstairs. He didn't come back as soon as Rey had thought he would, so she scooted off the bed, wondering how far she could move now that he'd eased up on her restraints. So as to make as little noise as possible, she bunched the chain all together and then moved slowly to the stairs, letting go of the chain bit by bit. She made it about a foot away from the stairwell before the chains were stretched tight. Wondering if she could see up the stairs since the man had left the door opened, she leaned back. At the stair landing, there was a bare, beige wall, a pair of shoes, a welcome mat, the outline of a stair, and nothing else. She couldn't even see the door from where she was. Gently gathering the chain bit by bit again, she made it back to the bed to wait.

After another few minutes, the man came downstairs with a white food tray. He approached her and waited for her to stretch out her legs before he set it over her lap. There was red wine in a glass, and a small spinach salad with strawberries and pineapple chunks. The main dish was sauteed meat that looked like beef, stir-fried vegetables, and a small, stainless steel bowl of white rice.

"It's all organic," he said, taking a seat next to her again.

Rey looked at him and then back down to the food, picking up the fork and digging in. She'd never had anyone serve her before. She found she rather enjoyed it.

"Good?" he asked, curling a hand over her bare calf, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth.

Rey stilled, looking at him. He tilted his head a little, looking for praise. She was thrown again by his behaviour. What was it that he wanted from her exactly?

She swallowed the bite and looked back to the food, going for more.

"It's very good," she said, which it was.

There was a smile in his voice when he spoke.

"I'm glad to hear that."

She glanced at him again, moving her leg just slightly closer to him, gauging his reaction. He didn't do anything, though she didn't know if he even noticed.

"It's quiet down here," she said, ready to use any tactic whatsoever to learn something about him.

"That's because it's soundproofed," he said, still stroking her skin. "Even if I opened each of these windows," he said, nodding to them, "no one outside would hear anything, no matter how noisy it was down here."

She couldn't quite tell if it was a threat or not. She wasn't about to presume it wasn't.

The man's hand wandered higher, moving beneath her dress to touch her knee. Rey didn't resist, continuing to eat. He didn't move any higher than that, his fingertips caressing her knee in circles.

"I'll bring more things down here over the next few days," he said, watching her eat. "This was all very short notice for me, but I promise it won't be so stark and bare for very long." His hand glided down to her calf, and then back up to her knee, stroking her. "You'll have mostly free rein of the basement soon, some activities to keep you entertained, whatever you ask for. I do already have some of Nietzsche's books stored in my bedroom that I saw on your Amazon wish list. I noticed they were always out of stock on the website, so I took the liberty of finding a few newer editions myself. I'll bring them down for you tomorrow."

At that, Rey stopped chewing, setting down the utensils and reaching for the glass of wine. She hesitated only briefly, thinking it might be drugged, but then realized she didn't care, and took a big sip. It was her preferred wine, _Cabernet Sauvignon_.

"You know a lot about me," she said, setting the wine glass back down.

The man smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Have you been following me since I sold you the house?" she asked evenly, hands on the side of the tray.

"I have."

She blinked, glancing down at his hand moving beneath the material of her dress, and looked back up at him.

"Why?

He looked like he'd been hoping she would ask.

"I know you're lonely," he said, his tone delicate. "I could see how vacant your eyes were when we first met, and it troubled me ... such a young, pretty girl shouldn't look so empty. So I wanted to check on you, see if my suspicions were right, and I learned the reality was far worse." Rey bristled, gripping the tray a little tighter. "You go to a job where your colleagues don't understand you. They exclude you because you're better than them, because they're threatened by you. You stay home all the time. You've stopped having sex because the men you choose can't bring you off anyway." He smiled to himself, derisive, but it only lasted a moment before he was softening his gaze toward her again. "No woman should have to pleasure herself after sex, that's ridiculous. Especially not someone as special and unique as you." He paused after that, gaze dropping to her collarbone when she took a deep, strained breath. He looked back into her eyes, swallowing. "I know you don't have anyone. I'm _sorry_ you don't have anyone. Though, it is difficult to make friends when everyone else is beneath you, I understand that very well." Rey clenched her jaw, disliking this direction of conversation. "I'll keep you company," he promised, face sincere, and squeezed her knee. "You won't ever have to be alone again."

Rey should have kept up with her original intent of revealing nothing, of only learning about him without exposing any of her vulnerabilities, but she was ashamed to admit he'd hit a nerve.

"You have nothing you can give me," she said, bitter.

The man didn't look perturbed.

"I can give you everything, Rey."

She looked down to her lap, clenching her jaw, and released the tray. Her appetite was gone.

The man sighed softly and got up, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She turned her head away, but his lips still met her hairline. He cupped her jaw, and she clenched it again. When he pulled back, he took something small and black from his pocket, holding it up for her to see, and then set it on the free pillow.

"Press this button if you need me for anything; if you hurt yourself or you need to use the bathroom."

Rey didn't say anything. The man moved back, taking the handles of the tray, and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well, darling," he said. "I'm sorry you couldn't eat as much as I'm sure you would have liked. I'll see you in the morning."

He left without another word, taking the stairs without looking at her. The light suddenly clicked out, the basement illuminated only by the opened door and the outside light. The door creaked closed, and then the outside light snapped off, and Rey was shrouded in darkness.


	3. Revelation

Rey's scalp was itchy, her chestnut hair stringy and oiled after days of not washing. She scratched it, yawning, and twisted over onto her side, vertebrae cracking delectably. Her captor - she'd learned his name was Kylo - was stupidly kind to her in every conceivable way besides letting her wash herself. He cooked for her when he came home from work, he unchained her to use the bathroom hidden in the far left corner of the room, he decorated the basement with paintings and plants and rugs, asking her opinion - which she pretended to have only to appease him. But the one thing he never offered was a wash.

For the most part, living in Kylo's basement wasn't really all that bad. If circumstances were different, she might have even liked it provided she was able to make a few adjustments here and there. For starters, she'd like the opportunity to wash her ass crack. The only other major problem was being chained to the wall, though in truth, she didn't mind the chains  _all_ that much; they were kind of kinky with the right partner. But the wrist braces, she could certainly do without. She'd be severely disappointed if she ended up losing movement in her upper back and shoulders as a result of such tight restraints.

If everything went according to plan, however, she'd be out of her bonds in no time. She didn't know her game plan quite well enough yet, but she was working on it. Granted, she'd only been held in the basement for four days, maybe five. That wasn't long enough to learn the ins and outs of Kylo's mind. Although, unsurprisingly, the man was an idiot and had made it awfully easy for her to begin her digging. In terms of grades of captors, he was low on the list. If  _she'd_ ever kidnapped anyone, she wouldn't be as nice to them as Kylo was to her. It was distasteful, really. He wasan imbecile - that much was true - but even the stupidest of people didn't abduct someone just to treat them like a beloved pet.

Fortunately for Rey, though, Kylo did. 'Beloved pet' was apparently his favourite brand of prisoner. She had to wonder if he'd ever done this before, kidnapped an unsuspecting woman and held her in his basement, but the thought left as quickly as it came. It was really quite amusing to think of someone like Kylo as being capable of serial kidnappings. He was too soft, far too soft. He'd so easily given her the upper hand already in their relationship, and he didn't even know it.

For example, he liked to talk to her when he came home from work, sitting on the end of her bed or slowly pacing with crossed arms while he told her all manner of personal detail from his day. The details were either true, making him naive for divulging personal information to a captive, or contrived, making him manipulative, though that wouldn't work on her, and she couldn't imagine he was smart enough to do that anyhow. She'd learned he was the heir to some conglomerate company, that he had more than enough money to 'take care of her' as he'd put it, and all manner of other insignificant information. Through trial and error, she'd also learned he liked when she praised him, as feigned as it was. She knew it couldn't hurt, so she made sure to sprinkle  _just_  enough praise into conversation to be believable. It would be quite obviously put-on if she expressed adoration right off the bat. She wasn't a moron like him.

The thing that struck her most of all, perhaps, was that he refused to say anything about his family. From what Rey knew of psychology, it likely meant he had abandonment issues. Maybe his parents neglected him or beat him or chained him up when he was young, maybe even the same way he'd done to Rey. It would explain how he'd grown up to be such a weirdo. It would also explain his sickly obsession with her, if all he really wanted from her was the affection he'd missed in his childhood.

Rey didn't care, though. If he was abused as a boy, then good. It served as retroactive punishment for what he was doing to her now.

She was in the middle of relaxing, watching a spider build itself a web over one of the windows, when she saw the telltale approach of feet outside.

"Finally," she muttered, pulling herself up to a cross-legged sit.

It was horribly dull without him around. It was dull  _with_  him around, but less so than when she had to spend the entire day sleeping and watching the bugs. Kylo had still not brought her any reading material like he'd promised. She would have reminded him, but she didn't want to push her luck quite yet.

The door to the basement beeped - it had some electronic lock code - and opened with a quiet decompression, the stairs announcing Kylo's arrival with soft creaks. He smiled when he saw her, looking worn to Hell. He was wearing his work clothes, sans suit jacket, with the sleeves of his brown shirt rolled to the elbows and one side of the hem untucked. He crossed the floor to her bed, collapsing to his back with his feet on the ground, head turned toward her.

"It's good to be home," he sighed, cupping her bare knee and stroking.

He'd come back the second day of her captivity with a new wardrobe for her, nothing but shirts of various sizes and panties. He dressed her every morning before he left for work, choosing her outfits without her opinion. She knew better than to complain.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked, because she'd learned he liked it when she seemed interested.

"No, unfortunately," he murmured, scrubbing his other hand over his eyes and electing not to divulge anything more. Instead, he rose and walked to the ring on the wall, pulling the key from his pocket to unfasten her.

Rey rose onto her knees and crawled off the bed, sliding down to her feet while Kylo pulled the chains from the loop with a sharp rattling.

This was what he did first thing when he came home, took her to the bathroom the same way one might let a dog outside to piss. It was irksome that she couldn't even use the bathroom on her own, but all in due time.

Kylo lead her to the back left corner, leaning against the opened door while she tugged her panties down to pee. He stared unseeing at the sink counter, face blank like he was lost in thought.

Rey flushed the toilet, noticed her wretched appearance in the mirror, and lightly tugged on the chains when Kylo started back toward her bed. He looked over his shoulder, first at the chains, then up to her face, eyebrows raised.

"You're not done?"

Idiot. She wanted a shower, obviously.

"I'm done."

She smiled at him then, soft and a little fearful, a look that usually awarded her his more delicate treatment. Falling for it like an imbecile, Kylo turned to face her fully, returning her smile.

"What would you like, sweetness?"

She pretended to be nervous. If it didn't work, it hardly mattered. She'd just try something else tomorrow.

"Can I have a shower?"

Kylo stared, something odd in his expression, a little like victory maybe, and then he smiled again.

"You can have anything you want."

She nearly frowned, but caught it just in time. Something had changed just then in his face; something was ... different.

He closed the door and locked it, letting the chains fall to the ground with a jangle, and then reached for her wrist binds. She hadn't thought he'd let her out of them. He set them on the counter while she carefully stretched her stiff arms out to the sides, sweeping them in circles around her. She was pleased to have a greater range of motion after being so cramped.

Without waiting for Kylo's go-ahead, she divested herself of her shirt and panties and turned toward the bath tub, drawing back the dark blue curtain.

"If you try anything, you'll regret it, Rey."

His warning came softly, his tone leaking anticipation, maybe excitement.

"I won't," she said, not paying him any attention, and stepped into the tub one foot at a time.

In her periphery, she saw him lower himself to sit on the lid of the toilet seat. He was appraising her body the same way he did every morning when he stripped her down to change her clothes, but it didn't bother her. It never bothered her. She knew what he wanted, but he'd never so much as touched her anywhere sexual, so she figured she'd have her body to herself for a while longer.

There was a handheld shower head and odd-looking faucets, and a basket against the shower wall that contained body wash and a bottle each of the expensive shampoo and conditioner she typically used. She'd never looked behind the curtain before, so realizing he had hygiene supplies inside was a mild surprise. It was a mild irritant, too. She didn't know why she ever had to  _ask_ him for this if he'd been prepared all along.

She turned the taps, letting the water run over her hand to feel the temperature, and then she shut the curtain so she could turn the shower head on.

The curtain screeched back.

"Leave it open," Kylo said, holding her gaze for a long moment before dropping his hand to his lap, twining the tips of his fingers. "I want to see you wash yourself."

Rey lightly narrowed her eyes, annoyed she wouldn't be granted even a modicum of privacy for this, and pulled the shower head from its holder.

"Put it back, Rey."

She clenched her jaw hard, shoving it back into the holder and yanking up the shower diverter. Water cascaded down and she turned her back to it, squeezing her eyes shut and stepping beneath it. She tilted her head back against her shoulders, moving her head from side to side to soak her hair. It was nice, knowing she was finally about to get clean. As long as she kept her eyes closed, she could pretend he wasn't there.

Kylo said nothing while she lathered her hair. He watched her stretch her arms up to scrub her scalp, her breasts being pulled tauter with the movement. It wasn't until she was nearly done, scrubbing herself down with sudsy body wash, that Kylo spoke again.

"Between your legs," he said softly, a command.

Rey paused briefly, having forgotten he was there, and opened her eyes to look at him. He looked relaxed, but tired, and Rey didn't want to stretch his patience further than his day had seemed to already. She slid her soapy fingers down to her legs, cleaning her labia and the coarse hair that covered it. It wasn't like she couldn't use a washing there.

She was quick about it, one scrub and done, and then she let the water rinse it all off.

"Rey," Kylo chided, like a parent to a child.

She looked sideways at him, still standing under the spray of water, and realized what he must have wanted. She stayed still, though, not wanting to give it to him. Kylo blinked, his eyes tightening around the edges, and then rose slowly from the toilet seat. He stepped up to the bathtub, his face hard, but Rey stood her ground. From what she'd seen of him already, he was too docile to make her do anything, so as long as she was firm in her resistance--

One large hand covered her ass cheek, squeezing pliant flesh in his fingers. Rey tensed, standing straighter and holding Kylo's eyes. He didn't look soft anymore.

"Should I take this to mean you want me to do it for you?" he asked, and then added, as though mocking,  _"Darling."_

They stared at each other for another long moment, Rey unable to understand his sudden shift in demeanor. She gripped his wrist and jerked him away, annoyed. He'd never been like this before. He'd let her have her way with what she wanted the last few days.

But still, she brought her hand back between her legs, touching but not moving. With the smallest of smiles, his face a mask of tamed pleasure, Kylo stepped back and sat down again.

"Go ahead."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see him.

"No - look at me."

Rey couldn't hold back her sharp sigh, snapping her eyes open to glare at him. He raised his eyebrows in a challenge. It was easy to play around and mock him the first few days when he was doting on her, but it was hard to feign niceties now when he thought he could have his way. But she'd rather he didn't touch her again, and if all she had to do was give him a show, then fine. He wanted her eyes on her, fine. She'd stare straight through him.

She leaned back against the shower wall, fingers drawing through her silken flesh, palm cupping her mound and pressing her clit. Kylo kept his eyes on her face instead of what she was doing, which made it a little harder to phase him out of her reality, but she did her best. She rubbed quickly over her nub, pressing and dragging, pulling the hood back. She liked touching the most sensitive part, liked how intense it felt. Kylo dropped his eyes then, gaze alternating back and forth between her thighs and her face.

He was becoming more tense the longer she went on, the more into it she became. She lifted her free hand to her throat, curling her fingers over her windpipe and lightly pressing. She liked the pain of it, liked squeezing the sides and pressing down on the front at the same time. She liked feeling her strained pulse beneath her fingers.

She got lost in the sensation, rolling her hips into her own hand, clenching around nothing. She released her neck with a dirty moan, gasping for air.

"Inside," Kylo said roughly, voice a little loud. "Fuck yourself."

Rey did it at once, dipping two fingers into her body and curling them up, stroking the soft press of flesh. She couldn't hear Kylo over the sound of the shower, but his chest expanded deeply and fell with quick breaths. He clenched his jaw, letting out a quiet moan, widening his legs. Rey snapped her eyes down to see he was hard beneath his slacks, the outline of his cock straining against the material. She stared at it instead of him, because the sight of a hard cock always turned her on, and because it made her able to pretend she was willingly putting on a show for a sexual partner rather than masturbating in front of her captor. She moved her free hand to her clit, rubbing fast and hard while she fucked herself on her fingers, rolling her hips into her hands. A few seconds later, she was crying out and clenching down, still vigorously rubbing her clit, fucking rapidly into herself.

Her eyes fell closed as she let it rock through her body, legs quivering with the trouble of holding her up. When she opened her eyes, Kylo was already on his feet, yanking a towel off the bar. Rey stilled and watched him, a little breathless. He leaned over to the faucet and slammed both knobs shut before curling an arm tightly around her wet body, hefting her out of the shower. She lost her breath a little, her balance, too, but Kylo steadied her and went to drying her off in a hurry. He didn't say anything, movements a little rough, but Rey let him. His jaw was locked, and she was suddenly wary of the dark, needy look on his face.

He threw the towel on the ground when he was done and grabbed her around her body with one arm, hoisting her up against him like she weighed nothing. She let out a sharp exhale, locking her legs around his waist to support her while he used the other hand to grab her chains and wrist binds.

He strode out of the bathroom to her bed, tossing her onto it hard enough that she bounced once into the air. He jerked her wrists through the binds without looking at her, without dressing her.

Rey swallowed, absolutely certain now of what he intended to do. He palmed himself through his pants, quickly locking her to the ring and giving the padlock a sharp tug. When he climbed onto her bed, Rey scooted back, drawing her knees to her chest.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, hands clenched to fists.

He stared unblinking, tired eyes hardening, and then grabbed her behind the knees and yanked her back to him, her ass bumping into the soft material of his pants. Rey's breath left her in a rush, and she squirmed away as he ripped his shirt over his head and tossed it. He jerked her back again, this time not letting go.

"I can tie your hands and feet to the corners of the bed if that makes it easier."

His voice was low and hostile, making Rey freeze. Her escape efforts combined with the adrenaline had winded her, straining her lungs. She stared up at him, deliberating as fast as she could about what would be the best next move. After a moment, she relaxed, letting her legs slump in his hands. Kylo relaxed, too, sighing deeply and folding over her to press a kiss to her collarbone.

"This doesn't have to be hard." He kissed her again, moving slowly up her neck. "It can be good for both of us if you let it." He stopped, adjusting her so her head was against the pillow instead of at the edge of the mattress. "Are you going to let it?"

It wasn't really a question. He'd made it clear he was giving her no choice.

She clenched her jaw, nodding.

"I want to hear you, Rey," he said slowly, hovering above her. "I want you to say, 'Yes, Kylo'. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Kylo."

He tutted. "Now, don't sound so annoyed. Put some  _passion_  into it. I'm about to make love to you, you should be excited."

She didn't say anything, incensed by his mocking. When he realized she wouldn't repeat herself, he worked his jaw and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. He stayed like that for a long few seconds before raising his head and lifting off her to his knees, his expression much darker than before.

"It doesn't bother me that you don't want it," he said lowly, hands going to his pants, tugging open his belt. "I've been patient these last few days, for your sake. Not for mine." He sharply slid the belt from its loops, casting it aside. "I don't think I was wrong in expecting a little bit of appreciation from you." He unbuttoned his pants, pulled down the zipper. "Do you know why, Rey?" He leaned over her, cupping her jaw and keeping their eyes locked. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet. "Because I never needed your permission." He stayed like that, watching her like he was trying to make sure it sunk in, and then he pressed a long, soft kiss to her mouth. Rey didn't kiss him back, but his lips still lingered.

He pulled back again, stepping off the bed to rid himself of his pants and boxers. Rey gritted her teeth behind closed lips, her brain stuck in a volatile place between wanting to cause him immediate harm and wanting to patiently deceive him. She could wrap the chains around his neck while he was still taking off his clothes, she could squeeze, climb onto his back, strangle him. He deserved it. She'd never killed before, but she'd seen it done years ago, and it hadn't looked very hard. She could kill him right now, she was sure of it.

But then what? Starve to death in his basement?

He came back onto the bed, holding her legs open so he could crawl between them. She couldn't lose her head. She was better than him, she was more cunning, more precise, more deliberate. She'd get what she wanted in the end. She'd get everything she wanted.

Kylo set her thighs over his, skin to skin, and balanced himself above her on his hands.

"Disobey me again," he started slowly, menacing, "and I'll make you regret it."

Rey held his gaze, breathing heavier.

"Hands above your head." The chains clanked as she obeyed. "Keep them there."

Kylo blinked softly, his warm palm moving over the swell of each breast, the flat of her stomach, up her thigh to her knee and back down. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed, held himself at the base of his cock and slapped it against her cunt. Rey jerked when he did, unable to stop her body's response. He kept his eyes on her face, rubbing himself over her clit, deliberately masturbating her with the head of his cock. Rey's brows pressed together with the failed effort of trying to hold off physical pleasure.

Kylo hummed on an exhale, releasing his cock to bring his hand in front of her mouth instead.

"Spit."

She sucked her tongue, gathering saliva, and spit on his hand. She wasn't about to make herself suffer through this if he was going to force her. She wasn't about to be raped dry.

He moved his hand back down between their bodies, stroking her saliva all over his cock, humming softly at the feel. He wiped the residual between her legs and poised himself at her entrance, rubbing at the seam.

"I have waited for this," he paused, sounding relieved, "for a very long time."

Rey thought of him jerking off to her for six months and screwed up her face in disgust. Fucking pervert. Bitter, she lied still beneath him as he worked the slippery head of his cock into her body. He groaned as it slotted in, and then he released himself, balancing over her and rocking gently inside just with his hips. Rey closed her eyes, willing her mind not to respond to the feeling, but she was petite, and he was bigger than most, and she couldn't stop her nerves from delighting in it.

Kylo forced himself the rest of the way in with one sharp movement, fitting in deeper and thicker than anyone she'd had before. His lips parted with a deep, satisfied sound. Rey's calves flexed, her inner thighs working as she forced herself not to clench around him, not to make him think she liked it, but  _fuck_  was it hard. He brushed his fingers through her hair and rolled himself into her, loosening her. He wasn't quiet like most of her former lovers. He didn't hold back any noises, any groans, instead panting into her neck, cursing into her skin as he increased the length of his thrusts.

It was getting to her. It was a powerful feeling, knowing she could make someone feel this good, even if she cared nothing for this particular someone. It was the sound of his pleasure that her mind liked, the knowing that he was getting that pleasure from her, that she was powerful enough to be able to do this to another person.

Rey swallowed hard, the backs of her hands pressing into the smooth, wooden headboard.

"You are," he paused to kiss her gently, once then again, and then rested his forehead next to hers on the pillow, "just as perfect as I knew you'd be."

She scrunched her face up, biting the inside of her cheek as Kylo slid slowly all the way out, all the way in, thick and hot and hard. He kept his body pressed to hers, lifting only his hips, making strained sounds in the back of his throat and  _watching_ her with undisguised worship, just like she deserved. She tried to keep herself at bay, she really tried, but she was about to burst a vein. She let out the sharp breath she'd been holding, clenching around him over and over. He was so thick and deep that her walls were near stretched to their limit, unable to even bear down when she squeezed.

She was disgusted with herself to even admit it, but she loved it. It felt better than anyone before.

Kylo lifted above her to watch her face, his lips parted and expelling harsh breaths as he picked up his pace just slightly.

"You like this, don't you?" he whispered, nodding when she met his eyes. "You do. I can feel you. I can tell you like my cock."

She closed her eyes and turned her face away from him, pressing it into her bicep.

Kylo snapped his hips hard into her once, making her cry out against her skin, and then kept his hips firmly fitted to hers.

"How do you want this to be, Rey?" he asked, a little rushed, impatient. "Do you want it to be good for us both, or just for me? Because I assure you, I'll get what I want either way."

She exhaled sharply through her nose, turning her cheek further into her pillow before opening her eyes and looking at him again.

His face darkened with greed, pleasure, and he built up the pace again.

"There's my girl," he murmured, lightly pinching a nipple, making her moan and arch into him.  _"There_  we go, that's what I want. Just like that. Show me how much you like it."

He lifted up onto his hands, braced as well on his knees, and started driving into her. Rey moaned loud and long, almost a pained sound. He was so thick... so  _thick._

"Oh, God," she sobbed, arching her spine enough to hurt, the ache adding to her pleasure.

Kylo's own moans mingled with hers, unrestrained, masculine sounds. She was wet over it, making the slide of his cock slick and wet and easy despite his girth.

"Fuck," he groaned out, slamming once more into her before dropping over her, changing his pace to slow, deep slides. "You're making me feel so good."

A tremor skittered through her spine, her elbows bending so she could get a greater flex in her shoulders, wanting to stretch out under him.

He held her jaw, still moving slowly within her.

"Keep your eyes on me," he said, breathy and strained. "Keep your eyes on my face when you come."

Rey pressed her knees to his sides, drawing him closer, and didn't take her eyes from his for a second. She'd be disgusted with herself after this was over, she knew, but for right now, she only wanted to peak.

Kylo licked the tips of two fingers and dropped them between their bodies, quickly finding her clit and rubbing it in fast circles. Rey jerked into him with a soft moan, lips parted, and Kylo abruptly wrapped his other massive hand around her throat. He squeezed, her breaths immediately rattling against her throat, her heart pulsating heat. Rey whimpered in pleasure, the noise stunted by his grip. Kylo clenched his jaw, moaning under his breath and pressing closer, so close she could see each individual fleck of colour in his irises, big black pupils pushing out brown, fading to green. She blinked slowly, brain growing foggy, intensifying the feeling of his cock dragging against her insides. He released the pressure a second later, but kept his hand around her neck while she gasped in breaths, blinking hard several times.

She'd asked men to choke her before, but they'd been too sloppy, or too loose, too painful. They'd added in slurs as they choked her, demeaning her, as though she was beneath them instead of superior. But Kylo did it perfectly. He knew how hard to press, how deep to fuck, when to let her breathe again. He didn't call her names, he watched her like she was special, like he felt so lucky to be right there with her. Her brain latched on to the idea that he wanted her enough to be willing to take her captive, that she was so special, that she was so alluring, so irresistible, that he physically couldn't stop himself.

Rey moaned low in her throat, her body beginning its ascent, walls grabbing and releasing his cock in a fast rhythm.

"Are you gonna come?" he asked in a rush, staring right into her eyes.

Rey whimpered, nodding, pressing her head back hard into the pillow. Kylo squeezed her throat again, lifting his other hand from between them so he could balance on both arms, so he could drive into her faster and faster. Rey contorted her body, trying to stretch her arms and her legs, straining her chest up into him. She couldn't breath, there was so much pressure in her head, his hand was so big, he was giving her that  _look_ , like he was mesmerized, like she was the single best experience he'd had in his entire life. Rey clamped down on his cock, moaning shrilly as she crested, hips snapping up off the bed to meet Kylo's thrusts.

He let out a sharp and deep grunt, releasing her neck completely to rub her clit again, making her gasp in a grating breath.

"That's it," he said, voice rough, fucking her hard into the mattress. "Fuck, that's it."

Trembles  down her body, her legs jerking as her body spasmed under him, watching his face like he'd told her to.

"Who's making you come?" he rushed out, cock twitching inside.

"You," she breathed.

He groaned, brows furrowing lightly, mouth widening just slightly. "Again."

She trembled, tugging at her wet hair.  _"You."_

"Say my name," he demanded, voice broken. "I want to hear you say it."

"Kylo," she whimpered.  _"Kylo."_

His every exhale was laced with a satisfied moan, alluring sounds that made her insides flex on him. He was fucking her so hard that she felt the urge to hold her breath, mouth in a wide O. He was trapping her with his body while he fucked her, keeping her there with chains. His eyes were locked on hers when he released a deep, trembling moan.

He slammed hard into her, hips jerking as he shot stream after stream of his cum inside her, making her take it. He dropped down onto an elbow, resting his head by hers and breathing heavily into her cheek. Rey came back to herself slowly and then all at once, disgusted now that the act was over, disgusted with both herself and him. Kylo breathed a swear, kissing her jaw, her cheekbone, up to her temple. Rey let him, but she wanted him off.

He kept rocking into her even as he softened, not letting up. Her bedding rustled beneath them, her cold, wet hair turning her pillow damp.

"What do you think about doing this everyday with me, hmm?" he asked, kissing her cheek, lips grazing her skin as he spoke. "Does that suit you, darling?"

She nodded, felt him smile against her skin, and then he lifted up to kiss her gently on the mouth, his soft lower lip between hers. She closed her eyes, reminding herself this was good, he was being nice again, she had to play along, she had to get him to give her back her autonomy.

So she returned his kiss, matching him in gentleness instead of slicing her teeth through his skin. Kylo made a soft sound, smiling into their kiss, hardening inside her again.

"Good," he breathed, like it was praise. "Very good, Rey."


End file.
